


How i wright i love you

by Pasic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasic/pseuds/Pasic
Summary: Posting art to here is odd...i draw not write....woo?I give out treats because I can't keep dead lines worth a shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/gifts).



"You said i couldn't work till i added ink to your skin like every one else here.  
In the time I've come to know you all i want to put is 'i love you' over every inch of grey skin.  
Amatus will just have to do...of coarse i wont ever tell you this to your face.  
But i hope you will understand." - Dorian Pavus

 


End file.
